


Spring Fever

by CagedObserver



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor apparently loves spring, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph is doing better, he loves walking Sumo too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedObserver/pseuds/CagedObserver
Summary: Connor enjoys some time with Sumo on a beautiful spring morning. They even meet a familiar face.Everything is nice, Connor is okay. I feel like my boy deserves a good time.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I wanted to write about.. I just knew I wanted to write something for the dbh fandom so I googled prompts and the first thing that popped up was about weather so.. this happened and I'm not mad at all haha

The weather has changed outside since the revolution. Of course Connor knew what spring looked like, he had access to every little detail about it, but he had never lived through it. He never saw the flowers blooming with his own eyes. Never heard the birds chirping their happy songs and never smelt the fresh smells spring brings. Connor could now understand why there is a name for the feeling you get in spring. It was nice.

Humans have adapted to living with androids as their equals for the most part. A lot of Androids tended to do charity work simply because they didn’t know what else to do with their free time. Androids didn’t need sleep, they don’t have to make time for eating either. The streets of Detroit never looked as clean as they do now. Life for humans has changed a lot since then, but as much as some people wanted to believe, it didn’t change for the worse.

Today was a beautiful day, Connor decided as he looked out the window of Hank's kitchen and spotted some freshly blooming flowers in the backyard. Maybe Connor should pick up the habit of gardening one day. He had already cleaned the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom. He wanted to go outside to catch the first sunbeams on his skin. It was exactly 6:38 AM. The sun should be up by 6:46 AM and Hank was still asleep. Connor had long given up waking the lieutenant to arrive at his job on time.

Sumo was already up and eating the breakfast Connor gave him. It would probably be a good idea to take Sumo for a walk, Connor thought. He grabbed the leash he got specifically for Sumo. Hank told him that the leash was ridiculous and looked like a leprechaun vomited on it, but Connor liked the rainbow design and Sumo didn’t seem to mind either. He buried the information about the vision of dogs and how they see a rainbow differently than humans and therefore androids somewhere deep inside where he didn’t have to think about it.

As soon as Sumo saw Connor with the leash his wail started wagging tremendously from one side to the other as he trotted closer to the android. The sight of this made Connor laugh. “Good boy, Sumo.”, he chuckled as he put on the leash, gave a quick pet and left the house.

On their way to the local dog park they saw a few androids already (or still) working on the streets, pulling up weeds and collecting trash. They looked happy and at peace which in return made Connor feel happy and at peace. The walk to the dog park wasn’t a long one. It took them exactly 10 minutes and 37.98 seconds to arrive at the gates.

Sumo's excitement increased once he could see the other dogs jumping around. Before he opened the gates, Connor squatted down infront of the hairy ball of excitement. With a stern voice that was betrayed by the smile on his face, he started to discipline Sumo. “Sumo, you have to promise to be a good boy, okay?” The finger Connor had raised as he disciplined got damped by Sumo's big tongue, which the android took as a clear sign of his agreement.

When Connor closed the gates behind him, he removed the leash from Sumo and looked for a bench to sit on and enjoy the few dogs playing on the grass. He enjoyed the beautiful smell of flowers that were blooming all around the park. The birds sang their songs and Connor wondered if birds could understand each other. Sometimes Connor liked to just wonder and not research any answers. 

After some time a familiar face started to clean the bin next to the bench he was sitting on. Connor didn’t really know how to act. He abruptly stood up next to the android working on the bin. “Hello,” he smiled, reaching out his hand “my name is Connor.” The other android flinched a bit upon hearing his voice.

“Ralph remembers Connor's voice. Ralph does not know how he feels about Connor. He has heard Connor helped free the other androids, but Ralph has seen what Connor has done with the little girl.” After he spoke he turned around to properly look at Connor. His happiness got stifled by something else. He felt regret.

“I’m sorry.” he retreated his hand. He felt regret that he has not even thought about Kara and Alice after the liberation of their people. He doesn’t even know if they made it. He suddenly feels sick. The other android must have noticed the change in his behavior.

“Ralph is happy that the little girl is safe now, so Ralph agrees to start over with Connor.” The other android put up a smile and Connor's mood greatly approved again. “That is nice to hear, Ralph. I am feeling relieved that you’re giving me another chance!” Connor beamed. “I am glad to hear that the little girl is okay. I am very sorry for what I did back then. I was.. not me.” 

“Ralph accepts Connor's apology, but Ralph thinks Connor should apologize to Kara and the little girl.” Ralph stated matter-of-factly. “Maybe Connor would like to come visit Ralph. Ralph lives with Kara, Luther and the little girl in a big house. There will certainly be space to welcome Connor.” Connor smiled politely and then briefly turned around to look at Sumo playing with another two dogs. “I would like to apologize to them.”, he said.

Ralph seemed to have noticed Connor looking towards Sumo. “Ralph likes dogs. That’s why Ralph always works at the dog park. Does Connor have a dog?” Connor felt warm inside. Ralph seemed to be in a much better state than when he had first met him. “Actually, that is my partner’s dog. I like to take him on walks.” he explained “Sumo!” he called out “come here!” 

Sumo was a good trained dog who listened to Connor and so he came running to them. “Sumo,” Connor looked at the dog, “this is Ralph. Ralph, this is Sumo.” Ralph’s face beamed with joy which was a good look on him, Connor decided. 

“Ralph thinks Sumo is a good dog.”, he claimed as he bent down to pet the dog. “Ralph likes Sumo.”  
A little chuckle escaped Connor's throat. Sumo's tail swung at high speed. “I think Sumo likes you too.” They stayed like that a little while longer. Connor had planned to leave at 8:12 AM so that he still had time to prepare Hank's breakfast before he waked up. It was exactly 8:08 now.

“I will have to leave now, my partner will wake up soon.” Connor announced, “If you like we could repeat this meeting?” Ralph stood up again. “Ralph would like that a lot.”  
“You can invite Kara and her family next time. I would be thankful for the opportunity to apologize in person for my behavior.” Ralph nodded and smiled. “Ralph will make sure to talk to them about it. Ralph wants to show the little girl Sumo. Ralph thinks she will like Sumo too.”

After that, they said their goodbyes and Connor took off with Sumo. On their way home they passed a little flower shop. He liked the smell of the flowers they sold there so much that he decided to buy some as decoration for Hank's home. Hank wasn’t really a flower person, but Connor figured he wouldn’t mind as long as Connor took care of them and not Hank. As soon as they arrived at their destination Sumo fell asleep on his blanket and Conner put the flowers in a vase on the table. Finally, he prepared some food to wake the lieutenant with. Today would be a good day, Connor decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't understand when you use Hanks, Sumos and Connors instead of Hank's, Sumo's, Connor's.. whenever I google it I seem to get different answers.. sorry if I used it wrong :/


End file.
